Break (ability)
casts Break in Final Fantasy IV Advance.]] Break (ブレイク, Bureiku), sometimes translated as Stone, is a recurring Black Magic spell from the series. It inflicts the Petrify status effect on one target. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Break, also known as BRAK in the NES release, is a level 7 Black Magic spell, which inflicts Petrify on a single enemy. Beholder and Death Eye are the only enemies capable of casting the spell. The spell can be bought at Gaia and can only be learned by the Black Wizard job class. In the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 30 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy II Break is a Black Magic spell, which inflicts Petrify on one or all enemies. The success rate increases with the spell's level. Any character can learn Break by having them use the Break Tome (called the Break Scroll in the ''Origins release). Break VI is used by Specter and Wizard. ''Final Fantasy III Break is a level 4 Black Magic spell that inflicts Gradual Petrify (1/2) on one enemy at a 50% accuracy, and can be bought in Gysahl, Northeast Saronia, and Doga's Village. It can also be used through the weapon Golem Staff, and the enemies Gold Bear, Hellgaroo Mage, and Medusa can use the spell against the party. The classes Magus, Sage, Black Mage, and Red Mage can use the spell. Final Fantasy IV Break costs 15 MP and can be multi-targeted, unusual for what is essentially an Instant Death spell. It is learned by Rydia and Palom at levels 49 and 36, respectively. It has an accuracy of 100% (30% in non-DS versions, 40% in Easytype). Dark Sage is the only enemy capable of casting the spell. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Fusoya, Palom, and Rydia can learn this spell. It inflicts the Petrify status and costs 15 MP to cast. Final Fantasy V Break is a Level 4 Black Magic, bought for 3,000 gil at Regole, Castle of Bal, Castle Surgate, and Quelb. It can be used with Spellblade to great effect, and costs 15 MP to cast. It may also be cast upon multiple enemies. Carbuncle, Black Warlock, Flaremancer, and Objet d'Art are all capable of casting the spell, but they will only cast it on one party member. Final Fantasy VI Break is learned from the Esper Catoblepas at a rate of x5, and naturally by Terra Branford once she reaches level 68. It costs 25 MP to cast, has a hit rate of 120, and is vulnerable to Runic. Shambling Corpse, Level 20 Magic, and Level 40 Magic can all cast this spell. Final Fantasy VII Break is the second spell learned from the Contain Materia, which inflicts Earth-elemental damage as well as Petrify with 32% accuracy. It requires 5,000 AP to use, and costs 86 MP to cast. The spell has a base spell power equal to 6.25x the base magic damage. The boss Safer∙Sephiroth is the only enemy in the game to utilize the spell against the party. Final Fantasy VIII Break is a Status Magic spell that can be drawn and cast or junctioned to stats or Status Attack. It inflicts Petrify on one target. The Black Shadow at Obel Lake may tell the player to "Take a break at the railroad bridge." This points to the bridge in the Dingo Desert area of which both a road and a railway line travel across. On a nearby cliff, which only the Ragnarok can reach, there is an invisible draw point containing exactly one Break spell. Final Fantasy IX Break inflicts Petrify. It is a Black Magic spell learned by Vivi for 30 AP through the Cypress Pile. It costs 18 MP to cast and has 40% accuracy. The Gargoyle enemy can also use the Break spell. Final Fantasy X Break' is only cast by Omega Weapon, Seymour Natus and Ultima Weapon. It inflicts Petrification. Final Fantasy X-2 Break is an Arcana spell learned by the Dark Knight Dressphere, requiring Confuse to be mastered and taking 40 AP to master, as well as costing 20 MP to cast. Break can also be used via Yuna's Festival-Goer Dressphere ability Flare Geta or by equipping the Mortal Coil Garment Grid. The spell can be used by the enemies Aka Manah, Duo, Left Bulwark, Right Redoubt, Seymour (Colosseum), Ultima Weapon, and Vegnagun (Leg). Final Fantasy XI Break is an Earth-based magic spell that causes Petrification. Up until the September 2010 update, it was only cast by a few notorious monsters in the entire game: Cernunnos, Lumber Jack, Nightmare Worm, and Ouryu. As of the September 2010 update, Break is now available for player Black Mages at level 85. The subsequent December 2010 update added the spell to Red Mages at 87 and Scholars at 90 under Addendum: Black. Break functions similar to Bind, and will wear off if the target sustains direct damage. Final Fantasy XII Break is a Time Magick spell found in the Time Magick 3 license. It inflicts the status Petrify to a target, which in the game is a form of Gradual Petrify. The Time Magick 3 license was listed as Time Magick 6 License in the ''International Zodiac Job System version and can only be used by the Time Mage class. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Break is a Spellblade ability of Templar. Its Mystic's counterpart is Induration. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Break is used by a Bangaa Bishop when the Snake Staff is equipped, and requires 300 AP to master. It halts a target's metabolism and turns them to stone. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Break appears as a Dark Magic spell and costs 3 AP to cast. The spell can be given to any character by having a Break Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can only be purchased in Guera and Urbeth for 2500 gil. Gallery de:Stein Category:Black Magic Category:Time/Space Magic Category:Enemy Abilities